I Would've Loved You Anyway
by Shira
Summary: My first songficcie ever! Yay! I think... A very kawaii Zel/Amelia ^_^ My faves!


**.~*Trisha Yearwood*~.**

**.~*I Would've Loved You Anyway*~.**

**_Hiya, people! This is my very first songficcie, so don't flame me if it's too awful, kays? I hope you like it ^_^_**

Zelgadis walked across the campsite, over to Amelia. Lina and Gourry had both gone to bed, and he now found the perfect opportunity to talk to Amelia. He had to tell her something incredibly important. A realization he'd had only earlier that day. 

_.~*If I'd've known the way that this would end*~._

"Amelia," he said when he reached her. "I have to tell you something." 

Amelia looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "What is it, Zelgadis-san?" she asked curiously. Since when had Zelgadis talked to her alone? 

Zelgadis got down on one knee, and said, "I think I love you, Amelia." 

_.~*If I'd've read the last page first*~._

Amelia's eyes instantly filled up with tears. 

"What's wrong?" Zelgadis asked her. 

Shaking her head sadly, Amelia said, "I'm really sorry, Zelgadis-san... But I can't love you. I'm a princess of Seyruun. I have to fall in love with a prince and get married. I-- I can't love you, Zelgadis-san." The tears now fell unchecked down her face. 

_.~*If I'd've had the strength to walk away*~._

Zelgadis felt a pang of pain in his heart. "Of course," he said quietly, looking down at the ground. "How could a beautiful princess like you love me-- a chimera?" 

Amelia's voice was choked when she said, "Zelgadis-san, I'm sorry. I can't love you..." 

"I understand," Zelgadis said softly, his voice oddly hollow. "You're a princess. You have to marry a prince. Not a monster like me." He stood up, and hurried away, blinking furiously to keep the tears out of his eyes. 

_.~*If I'd've known how this would hurt*~._

Zelgadis ran blindly through the woods. Tears were blurring his vision. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he and Amelia could never be together. She had to marry someone who would make a good king for Seyruun. 

His heart felt like a cold lump of ice in his chest. He finally stopped, not able to see well enough to go on. He sank down against a tree, and rested his head in his hands. 

_.~*I would've loved you anyway*~._

_.~*I'd do it all the same*~._

But he couldn't help it. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart and all his soul. He thought about it for a moment. He was glad he told Amelia, even if it had broken his heart afterwards. He would have done it again, given the chance. He had to let Amelia know how he felt. 

_.~*Not a second I would change*~._

_.~*Not a touch that I would trade*~._

Zelgadis thought back to all the time he had spent with Amelia. He had known all along, of course, that he loved her. He had only just realized it and admitted it to himself that day. And then he had confessed his love to Amelia... 

_.~*Had I known my heart would break *~._

He felt his eyes fill up with tears again. But Amelia couldn't love him. She wasn't allowed to. 

Slowly, Zelgadis stood up, and started wandering through the woods again. Where would he go now? He didn't want to go to Seyruun, because that was where Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were heading. 

_.~*I'd've loved you anyway*~._

Maybe he _should_ go to Seyruun. He'd be able to see Amelia, at least. No, that'd be too painful. Seeing her every day, but not able to be with her. He couldn't even trust himself to talk to her again, lest he cry or tell her again how he loved her. 

_.~*It's bittersweet to look back now*~._

_.~*At memories withered on a vine*~._

As he walked, he thought back again to Amelia and the days he spent traveling with her. His heart was pained even to think about her. The pain of her rejection was still fresh inside him, having only been a quarter of an hour. 

_.~*Just to hold you close to me*~._

_.~*For a moment in time*~._

Zelgadis, reminiscing, realized that he had never really even expressed what he felt, not even in the slightest bit. He found himself wishing he had realized his feelings sooner, so he could have held Amelia at least once. 

_.~*I would've loved you anyway*~._

_.~*I'd do it all the same*~._

Then he decided that it was better that he didn't know his own feelings before. It would only have brought this about sooner. At least he had some more time with Amelia before that final heartbreaking moment. 

_.~*Not a second I would change*~._

_.~*Not a touch that I would trade*~._

Zelgadis forcefully shoved those gloomy thoughts from his mind. Even after that, they still lingered at the corners of his mind. He tried to think back to all the good times he had with Amelia. 

He then realized that he _had_ held her before, but they were in such extreme situations he hadn't even thought about it. When they were going to battle Phibrizzo, in the tunnels under the streets. And when... When Phibrizzo had nearly killed Amelia... 

_.~*Had I known my heart would break*~._

He slowed down his pace, and his throat constricted. That had been one of the worst times in his life-- when he was sure Amelia was dead. One of them. He had just experienced the worst ever. 

"Curse those idiots who said it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved before!" 

_.~*I'd've loved you anyway*~._

But after he thought about it, he was glad he had loved Amelia. It brought him a sense of hope, and had brought him slightly out of his gloomy shell. He took back his curse, silently thinking that those idiots were right. 

_.~*Even if I'd seen it coming*~._

Zelgadis heard a twig snap from behind him. He turned around swiftly, half-drawing his sword. He quickly dried the tears from his face, and looked around to see what it was. 

_.~*You'd still have seen me running*~._

Zelgadis stared at what-- or rather, who --he saw running down the trail he was following. It was Amelia! As she came closer, Zelgadis noticed the crestfallen expression on her face, and the tears in her eyes. 

When Amelia saw him, her eyes lit up, and regained their sparkle that Zelgadis loved so much. She ran full speed right for him. 

_.~*Straight into your arms*~._

Zelgadis let go of the hilt of his sword, and hugged Amelia as she ran up to him. She grabbed his around the waist, and started crying into his shirt. Zelgadis felt tears sting his eyes once again. Why had she come back? She just said she couldn't love him, didn't she? 

_.~*I would've loved you anyway*~._

"Zelgadis-san!" Amelia cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I do love you, Zelgadis-san! I really, really do!" 

Zelgadis stared down at her. She looked terribly upset with herself. He smiled a little at the childish, half-sad, half-happy expression on her face. 

_.~*I'd do it all the same*~._

"Amelia..." he started. 

Amelia shook her head, and backed up a little bit. "Zelgadis-san? Please? You will come with us to Seyruun?" 

Zelgadis nodded, smiling down at her. "I would never leave you. You know that." 

_.~*Not a second I would change*~._

_.~*Not a touch that I would trade*~._

Amelia smiled, and nodded, her eyes still full of unshed tears. "I know," she said quietly. "I'm really, really sorry for saying that, Zelgadis-san!" 

_.~*Had I known my heart would break*~. _

Zelgadis shook his head. That moment seemed ages ago now, almost like it never happened. The important thing was that Amelia loved him back. She didn't care about the restrictions on her as princess, she cared more for her feelings. 

_.~*I would've loved you anyway*~._

Amelia took half a step closer, her eyes sparkling brightly. Her lips curled up into a smile when she looked up at him. She stood up on her tiptoes. Zelgadis bent his head, and they kissed. It was sweet and gentle, full of emotion. 

_.~*I would've loved you anyway*~._

**_There! Please tell me what you think? Like I said, it was my first songficcie, and I need to know if ya'll liked it to see if I should try another or not ^_^_**


End file.
